Darkspore: The End of Everything/Onslaught Mode
Sectors Note: This only describes Onslaught Mode. '' Major Level 1 HELIX Intro Speech on Cryos: 'The Second Mutation War began much more rapidly than the first. The ice world of Cryos, origin of Plasma Genesis, was the first target of The Corruptor. With his new and more powerful hordes, he once again overpowered the defenses stationed there. To focus himself to the other planets, he issued the transfection of select Darkspore Lieutenants into "Captains" - extensions of the Corruptor's will and command. Captains commanded a localized horde of Darkspore into securing Cryos once more. Primary Darkspore type on Cryos is plasmagenetic. The lifeforms here have gained the abilityto manipulate fire and lightning to their wills; shocking, burning, and stunning their targets into submission. ''' :: 1-1. Glacial Rift :::: HELIX Quote: (Beginning): "The Glacial Rifts. These ancient ecostabilisers disperse megatons of ice into Cryos's atmosphere. Creating frozen passages over Cryos's Hyro and Helo plasma oceans." :::: (Mid-Level): "Although cataclysmic climate conditions exterminated most life on Cryos, select areas such as caverns maintain vibrant ecosystems." ::: Enemies: * Electrolyzer (Plasma Minion) * Flasher (Plasma Minion) * Pyramander (Plasma Minion) * Electron Sparker (Quantum Minion) * Cannonator (Quantum Minion) * Plasmatic Boomerang (Plasma Lieutenant) * Terrorsaur (Plasma Lieutenant) * Quadrakiller (Plasma Lieutenant) * Pause Snake (Quantum Lieutenant) * Grappling Pulsar (Quantum Lieutenant) ::: Sector Captain: (Plasmatic Boomerang) HELIX Briefing: Despite the clearing of the sector of Cryos from Darkspore, Deep Space Mutation Mines will revive the Darkspore threat very soon. Deep Space Mutation Mines are the vessels that bring Darkspore onto planets. The Corruptor has upgraded the mines with stealth capabilities, appearing to spontaneously appear in mysterious cratering explosions. The mines then deploy Mutation Agents to spread E-DNA and corrupt all life in their paths into Darkspore. These new strains of Mines have been able to infiltrate Cryos's defenses, and as a result, the Darkspore threat grows violent once again. :: 1-2. Arctic Ridge ::: HELIX Quote: (Beginning): "The Arctic Ridge. This natural formation is composed of cubic metals in a crystalline lattice. Weathering produced a rock-like appearance." ::: (Mid-Level): None :::: Enemies: * Plasmic Howler (Plasma Minion) * Lava Tracker (Plasma Minion) * Blaze (Plasma Minion) * Creeper (Bio Minion) * Menace Weed (Bio Minion) * Burst Beamer (Plasma Lieutenant) * Molten Crawler (Plasma Lieutenant) * Ray Killer (Plasma Lieutenant) * Acid Shell (Bio Lieutenant) * Pouncing Stalker (Bio Lieutenant) Sector Captain: Seeyoon, The Hepto Sharpshot (Burst Beamer) HELIX Intro Speech on Infinity: In the months following the end of the First Mutation War, Infinity has become an abandoned wasteland. Birthplace of Cyber Genesis, it was a world ravaged by toxicity and pollution. However, because The Corruptor's defeat has caused the Cyber Darkspore that still reside there to wither away, Infinity's atmosphere has degraded even further. It was thought that Infinity would never be walkable again, until an unkown alien race decided to colonize the planet, and terraform its mutagenic atmosphere to become breathable to most forms of life once again. Infinity, resurrected from the polluted ashes, has become the center for Crogenitor technology and advancement. The Darkspore wasted no time to massacre the colonists and the Crogeniters that peacefully worked and lived there. The main Genesis Type of Darkspore on Infinity is Cyber Genesis. The use nanobots, lasers, and projectile weaponry to combat detected threats. :: 1-3. Uranium Heights ::: HELIX Quote: (Beginning): "Uranium Heights. During Infinity's golden age, these extractors harvested radioactive ore to power the Crogenitor's industrial expansion." ::: (Mid-Level): "Now corrupted, these factories devastate what remains of Infinity's fragile ecosystem, with endless destructive mining that yields massively toxic waste." :::: Enemies: * Roller Mine (Cyber Minion) * Voltroid (Cyber Minion) * Exploder Scarab (Cyber Minion) * Lightning Stalker (Plasma Minion) * Flasher (Plasma Minion) * Protobot (Cyber Lieutenant) * Pyromech (Cyber Lieutenant) * Laser Tank (Cyber Lieutenant) * Depleted Uranium Wanderer (Plasma Lieutenant) * Lightning Juggernaut (Plasma Lieutenant) Sector Captain: DY-N4L, the Hardened Brute (Protobot) HELIX Briefing: Surface telemetry confirms the presence of a Destructor in this sector of Infinity. Destructors were Crogenitors who have turned against their own race, and have joined Xylan's cause. Each Destructor was believed to have also had a tragic past, which would explain how they could come to terms with Xylan in the first place. Transfected with the most powerful of Xylan's E-DNA, they are the manifestation of the Darkspore's fury. Crogenitor, take extreme caution when facing Antares; If he wants to wipe clean the slate of Infinity, he will exterminate all that try to oppose him. :: 1-4. Core Extractor ::: HELIX Quote: (Beginning): "The Core Extractor. These devices collect ore from stone siphons above. They then pass semi-refined material downward, while shunting waste plasma to pits below." ::: (Mid-Level): "These pits collect toxic mining emissions and waste plasma, shunted from stone siphons and ore processors higher up the cliff face." :::: Enemies: * Robo-Bomber (Cyber Minion) * Blastopod (Cyber Minion) * Batch Shooter (Cyber Minion) * Stealth Gunner (Cyber Minion) * Claw Crab (Ender Minion) * Shielded Grenadier (Cyber Lieutenant) * End Sculpture (Cyber Lieutenant) * Black Annelid (Cyber Lieutenant) * Enderman (Ender Lieutenant) * Seblix (Prismatic Lieutenant) Sector Captain: Combination-X, The Artillery Caller (Constructor) Destructor: Antares, The Mechanical Titan Major Level 2 HELIX Intro Speech on Zelem's Nexus: Following the repair on the Shield Rings, Zelem's nexus experienced a calm, but unfortunately brief, period of prosperity. Chunks of the former Crogenitor homeworld have been linked closer together, creating much larger islands to reduce the probability of another accident. When the Darkspore returned to the Nexus, they attacked with much greater force, overpowering the defense forces stationed there. The Darkspore on Zelem's Nexus are primarily Quantumgenetic, taking full advantage of spacetime via abilities such as blinking through space themselves to avoid an oncoming projectile, manipulating time to speed up allies or slow down enemies, and forcefully teleporting other entities against their will. :: 2-1. Chaos Fields :::: HELIX Quote: (Beginning): "The Chaos Fields, where Crogenitor Zelem originally attempted to restitch together the shattered planet. This is the highest density zone in the Nexus." :::: (Mid-Level): "These mechanisms, once the heart of Zelemi industry, ceased functioning following bombardment of necrotic energies from the Darkspore." ::: Enemies: * Homing Blaster (Quantum Minion) * Strafing Drakon (Quantum Minion) * Hastebug (Quantum Minion) * Phase Balloon (Necro Minion) * Hammer Head (Necro Minion) * Quantum Harpy (Quantum Lieutenant) * Warp Spawner (Quantum Lieutenant) * Extrasensor (Quantum Lieutenant) * Seblix (Prismatic Lieutenant) * Grappling Pulsar (Quantum Lieutenant) ::: Sector Captain: Arba, The Premonition Insighter (Extrasensor) HELIX Briefing: Not much is known about the new abilities the Darkspore have obtained. Some crogenitors feared certain genetic heroes were captured by the Corruptor, and transformed into Darkspore. Others believe the life-forms were brought from distant galaxies to be a backup for the Corruptor's forces since his plans went awry last time. Whatever the origin of these new Darkspore could be, as long as Crogenitors don't lose hope, there will always be a way to defeat them :: 2-2. Outer Ring ::: HELIX Quote: (Beginning): "The Outer Rings. The first coordinated Darkspore attack on Crogenitors took place here. This is where Zelem perished." ::: (Mid-Level): "The supermassive, transparent, cylindrical ring contains the Nexus islands and their atmosphere, which protects them from hard space, and the black hole's radiation." :::: Enemies: * Pincering Carapace (Quantum Minion) * Imploder (Quantum Minion) * Swarm Gunner (Quantum Minion) * Laser Unit (Cyber Minion) * Dynosphere (Cyber Minion) * Projectile Eater (Quantum Lieutenant) * Shooter Shooter (Quantum Lieutenant) * Magnetic Master (Quantum Lieutenant) * Pulsing Tripod (Cyber Lieutenant) * Laser Tank (Cyber Lieutenant) Sector Captain: Ezeerf, The Blast Catcher (Projectile Eater) HELIX Briefing: Crogenitor, the Darkspore threat has resurfaced on Cryos. Surface scans detect yet another army of Darkspore; outcome is unknown. :: 2-3. Frozen Precipice ::: HELIX Quote: (Beginning): "The Frozen Precipice. The desolate wastelands visible below are where the major battles on Cryos took place, where Crogenitors first realised that it was a war they could lose, that their entire way of life was in jeopardy." ::: (Mid-Level): "After Cryos's thriving ecosystem died in an ice age, the mechanical engineering of its civilisation where all that remained above the ice and snow." :::: Enemies: * Bronze Plasmite (Plasma Minion) * Pyrachnid (Plasma Minion) * (Plasma Minion) * Crawling Corpse (Necro Minion) * Hammer Head (Necro Minion) * (Plasma Lieutenant) * Depleted Uranium Wanderer (Plasma Lieutenant) * Undermind (Plasma Lieutenant) * ( Lieutenant) * Lightning Juggernaut ( Lieutenant) Sector Captain: Thorium, The Alpha Particle Mist (Depleted Uranium Wanderer) HELIX Briefing: The presence of Destructor Sol has been located near the Frigid Caverns. Crogenitor, it is time again to strike at Xylan's fiercest forces. Be careful, his bite is definitely worse than his bark. :: 2-4. Frigid Caverns ::: HELIX Quote: (Beginning): "This is the entrance to the Frigid Caverns. Within, underground plasma rivers have tunneled out a vast network of channels, caverns, and sinkholes over the centuries." ::: (Mid-Level): "These ice shards, undisturbed for millennia, form a perfect ecological record of Cryos's descent into its ice age." :::: Enemies: * Electron Burster (Plasma Minion) * Trioculist (Plasma Minion) * Batch Shooter (Plasma Minion) * Shard Fragger (Ender Minion) * Endermite (Ender Minion) * (Plasma Lieutenant) * Ice Golem (Plasma Lieutenant) * (Plasma Lieutenant) * Enderman (Plasma Lieutenant) * Pulsing Tripod (Cyber Lieutenant) Sector Captain: (Ice Golem) Destructor: Sol, The Meteor Dragon Major Level 3 HELIX Intro Speech on Nocturna: ... :: 3-1. Shadowglades :::: HELIX Quote: (Beginning) ?? :::: (Mid-Level) ?? ::: Enemies: * Muting Leucopod (Necro Minion) * Linkbug (Necro Minion) * Crawling Corpse (Necro Minion) * (Quantum Minion) * (Plasma Minion) * (Necro Lieutenant) * Pterodyne (Necro Lieutenant) * (Necro Lieutenant) * ( Lieutenant) * ( Lieutenant) ::: Sector Captain: () HELIX Briefing: ... :: 3-2. Spectral Forest ::: HELIX Quote: (Beginning) ?? ::: (Mid-Level) ?? ::: Enemies: * Parasitic Thresher (Necro Minion) * Distracted Mongrel (Necro Minion) * Hammer Head (Necro Minion) * Acid Jaw (Bio Minion) * Bronze Plasmite (Plasma Minion) * (Necro Lieutenant) * Animus (Necro Lieutenant) * (Necro Lieutenant) * ( Lieutenant) * ( Lieutenant) ::: Sector Captain: () HELIX Briefing: ... :: 3-3. Floating Islea ::: HELIX Quote: (Beginning) ?? ::: (Mid-Level) ?? :::: Enemies: * Space Barracuda (Quantum Minion) * Repeller (Quantum Minion) * Electron Sparker (Quantum Minion) * Ditto (Ender Minion) * Flasher (Plasma Minion) * Rift Cutter (Quantum Lieutenant) * Shooter Shooter (Quantum Lieutenant) * Decelerator (Quantum Lieutenant) * Seblix (Prismatic Lieutenant) * Carrion Shambler (Necro Lieutenant) Sector Captain: Riffre, The Rift Wielder (Rift Cutter) HELIX Briefing: ... :: 3-4. Gnarled Plateau ::: HELIX Quote: (Beginning) ?? ::: (Mid-Level) ?? :::: Enemies: * Scorpiod (Quantum Minion) * Imploder (Quantum Minion) * Hastebug (Quantum Minion) * Reparatron (Cyber Minion) * ( Minion) * Pause Snake (Quantum Lieutenant) * Quantum Harpy (Quantum Lieutenant) * Haster (Quantum Lieutenant) * Enderman (Ender Lieutenant) * Pulsing Tripod (Cyber Lieutenant) Sector Captain: Kallapsor, the Slithering Stasis (Pause Snake) Destructor: Betelgeuse, The Howling Quasar